Unbearable Arrangements
by Shintsuki Hatake
Summary: My first fic. Rin has grown up and Sesshy is happy about that. What hes not happy about is his mother is trying to wed him to a demoness whos crazy for him. She will stop at nothing to have him. Will Sesshy and Rin be together? We'll see. Sess/Rin
1. Upsetting Surprises

**A/N: **Okay. This is my first one so please tell me what you think. And I don't really care if Sesshy is OoC, kay?

**Discaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Darn. **

Rin sighed.

Lord Sesshomaru was acting strange lately. He had always been none too chatty, but now he spoke to her even less. Rin looked up at the drifting clouds. How she wished her lord would speak to her like he always did… She was sixteen summers old now. By now women in villages would be married and trying to birth a son. She, oddly enough, wanted children, but did not want to have to leave her lord. And he most certainly would not allow more humans in his presence...

"_In the mountains,_

_In the breeze,_

_In the forest,_

_In my dreams,_

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too._

_I will wait for you_

_On my own._

_Please return to me_

_Waiting all alone."_

"Rin. Come." Lord Sesshomaru said and then turned to leave. Rin ran after him with no hesitation. Jaken grumbled something about filthy humans and how his lord shouldn't be doing "these things" until a small projectile made a thwacking sound on his head. Rin looked back to see that it was a small, sharp, and very painful looking stone.

"Ano… Lord Sesshomaru? Are you angry at me? You don't talk to me very much anymore…"

"Rin. You are just imagining things." The Daiyoukai murmured, effectively ending any conversation. Rin felt as if her lord no longer cared to have her around. The way he pushed away any conversations with her truly scared her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ano… where are we going to now?" Rin queried.

"Foolish human! We are going to the great lord's estate! After all, you are going to-" Jaken was cut off by another small, sharp stone meeting his cranium.

"Jaken, do not address Rin in such a manner. Rin, do not ask anything further. This Sesshomaru does not wish to explain himself."

"H-hai, my lord. Rin won't ask anything else." Rin stuttered and ran after the great Taiyoukai.

.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.

Sesshomaru did not know what to do with Rin. Ever since the first bleeding, that happened every moon cycle now, he had felt out of place with her. She had begun to fill out. Her breasts had grown quite large but not overly so. Her hips were rounded out and wide but not to the extreme. Her waist was small and trim; she was in excellent shape. Her thighs were rounded and firm from walking behind him for ten years.

Staring at her for any amount of time would make his mouth water and his hakama tighten immediately. It was true; he _had _been avoiding her for good reason. If he were to speak to her and interact, he may scare her away. He may try to attack her and try to rut. He would not allow her to feel fear because of him. If that happened, he might as well destroy himself for the loneliness it would bring. He planned to make her his mate, but that would require preparation and by preparation he meant a female servant telling her of the process of mating.

Yes. He could feel the pull of her scent; so much like flowers and fresh herbs like mint, chamomile, and vanilla. On occasion, when she went into heat, there was the added scent of exotic spices that made his groin tighten considerably. Even now, just thinking about the scents, he was nearly crippled by his desire. Oh, yes. Very soon she would be his for the rest of his very long life.

.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.

Jaken could not believe what his lord had told him. He was going to mate the human girl! Rin was going to be the lady of the Western lands. Jaken would be beneath a human girl! But… Rin was a sweet girl… She would never treat anyone poorly, for her heart was too big for such cruelty. She would make tea for the prisoners of war if his lord would allow it.

He had been made a part of his lord's staff. The servants and messengers would come to him instead of Lord Sesshomaru so that the importance could be measured to see if it was worth bothering the Daiyoukai or not. Jaken was proud of himself for doing a great job, when in truth, Sesshomaru had given him the job for no other reason than that Rin seemed to enjoy his company.

.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.

"Master Jaken? Ano… What is Lord Sesshomaru's estate like? Is it big? Does it have lookout towers? Does it have walls and gates? Are there gardens? Are there a lot of servants? Where will Rin sleep? In the servants quarters? Where will-"

"Rin. Allow Jaken to answer your questions before you go further." Lord Sesshomaru said with a calm demeanor. Had anyone saw his face, they would have seen a smile on his face until the questions about her sleeping arrangements were asked. His face had sported a pained expression and then anger was in place when he thought of any servants getting so close to her sleeping form. How would his servant tell Rin that she had her own room just next to his own study and connected to his room on the other side?

"Lord Sesshomaru's estate is very large. About the size of four large villages like Edo. It has five lookout towers; one on each of three corners and the fourth corner is the gate where there is one lookout tower on each side of the gate. There are many large gardens with various flowers from many foreign lands. There are vegetable gardens where the kitchen servants gather vegetables, fruits, and herbs for the food they cook for every meal. Some of the gardens are off limits without Lord Sesshomaru's permission, so you may not see some. The estate will please you with all the wild flowers and the few onsens that dot the area." Jaken deliberately left out any information about Rin's sleeping quarters.

"And where will Ri-"

"Rin. Do not ask any more questions." Sesshomaru cut in. Rin stopped talking immediately, making a certain imp very relieved he would live.

.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.

Jaken was being entrusted with guarding the girl as Lord Sesshomaru left to hunt. The girl and the double headed dragon, Ah-Un, had long since drifted into the lands of slumber.

He sensed a familiar youki and decided he had better meet with the messenger that Lord Sesshomaru's mother favored.

"Well! What is it that has you coming to us in the middle of the night? Speak up!"

The messenger handed Jaken the scroll. As Jaken read, he began to sweat profusely. Lord Sesshomaru will destroy all the neighboring villagers for this blasphemy!

The imp worried that he would not live through the ordeal of telling him.

No, Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased to know his mother has arranged a marriage for him…


	2. Entrance to Ryuune

**A/N: **Okay. Someone asked why Sesshy didn't just tell Rin… Please remember that hes not that outward spoken. And thank you for the reviews. You make my heart super happy…. NOOOOOO! My baby sisters Television shows are brain washing me… Quick! Give me Inuyasha: The Final Act!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha…. Or any related characters…. If I did there would be some seriously hot boys in my school…. Grumble…**

.oOo.

_The messenger handed Jaken the scroll. As Jaken read, he began to sweat profusely. Lord Sesshomaru will destroy all the neighboring villagers for this blasphemy!_

_The imp worried that he would not live through the ordeal of telling him._

_No, Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased to know his mother has arranged a marriage for him…_

.oOo.

Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep peacefully. He noticed that Jaken was being very quiet and was fidgeting. He caught the scent of his mothers favored messenger and noticed the smell of ink and paper.

"Jaken." The imp jerked at his masters angry voice. "What has my mother sent to me?" The little toad man trembled in his lord's presence. This furthered Sesshomaru's suspicion that his mother had done something that was not to his liking. He stared at Jaken with his signature glare.

"M-mi lord, your mother wishes to speak to you of the matter face-to-face. This humble and lowly servant has tried to discourage her, but she has persisted to send her demand for you to marry." His muscles stayed tense. If it was just any marriage, Jaken would not be trembling…

.oOo.

"Rin. We are leaving for my estate now. Do not dawdle." It was morning and Sesshomaru wished to reach his estate before nightfall. That meant flying Rin there on Ah-Un or the even faster option; flying her there himself. Hmm… perhaps the slower method would suffice. There was no reason to scare her with odd behavior. "Climb onto Ah-Un. This Sesshomaru wishes to make it there by nightfall"

"Hai, my lord." Rin muttered sleepily. She stumbled her way to the double headed dragon. He could already see her falling head first to the ground from sliding off in her sleep…

Sesshomaru was holding her before Rin knew what was happening. Sesshomaru was feeling very uncomfortable…

.oOo.

As Rin slept, she thought. Lord Sesshomaru hated humans, but he let her stay near him. He brought her back once and rescued her several times from the evil Naraku's clutches. He had become sad when he couldn't bring her back and happy when his mother brought her back for him, or at least that is what Jaken told her. Hmmm…. **That's it!** Lord Sesshomaru thought of her as a….. _pet_! Or something akin to it. Rin was so relieved to have figured out where she stood with her lord.

.oOo.

As Rin slept she tried to toss and turn, leaving the Daiyoukai relieved that he was holding her. Then she settled into a peaceful slumber. He wondered what she dreamt about; the thought always intrigued him. Once Rin had settled, a small, barely perceivable smile crept its way onto Sesshomaru's face.

.oOo.

Rin was laughing at the foolish and annoying imp after having gotten him riled up. Sesshomaru had set her on Ah-Un when she had woken up rather than land wherever was close and rut her into the dirt, making their clothes filthy.

Sesshomaru landed in his estate in the afternoon. He looked up to find his mother landing in the castle grounds. He growled to himself, thinking that this marriage proposal had the stench of Toran all over it. She had been trying to catch his interest since he had sent the panthers evil clan leader back to hell. She had recently accused him of cheating on her with "that slut of a human" when he had told her that he was not interested in her repeatedly. Thankfully, Rin had been off picking flowers and hadn't heard any of the conversation.

"Haha-ue, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru and his mother were in his long abandoned study. At the moment, they were trying to discuss the arranged marriage. He had just read the scroll that gave all the details of said arranged marriage. No, it was not Toran. It was much, MUCH worse. The marriage was to a certain daughter of Ryuukotsei to promote peace between the two clans after their fathers fought and died indirectly from the fight. The worst part was that she was crazy. She tackled him all the time when he visited those lands... which is why he never travelled there anymore. Her name was Ryuune.

"This Sesshomaru will NOT marry the likes of her. End this ludicrous arrangement NOW." Sesshomaru demanded of his mother.

"Oh, and here I thought my son would be a sweet child and do as his mother says but I see he is as big a brat as always."The lady mother retorted delicately. "But it's too late to stop it now. She's on her way here now for the ceremony."

A chill went up Sesshomaru's spine. "She here."

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Ryuune cried ecstatically. Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally and in a blinding movement, he was on the other side of the estate, in a garden with Rin. A locked garden where Ryuune could not get in. This was not going to be amusing.

.oOo.

Rin watched lord Sesshomaru fidget and twitch at the slightest sound outside the garden. He had, earlier, whisked her into this private garden and locked the garden door. Rin felt slightly awkward, having been curled up under a sakura tree, sleeping, until the Daiyoukai snatched her up and flew in a hurry into the garden. What could be bothering the great inu youkai?

**A/N:** Okay. This was hard to write because I share the computer with a baby sister and my grandma. Hope you guys like it. And yes, I'm going to eventually add a lemon or two in here... and yeah, Rin is so clueless to his feelings, and Sesshy doesn't want her to know about his feelings until later. And if you look at that episode where he gets that demons head for his sword, Tokijin, he told her to shut up, so it's not that harsh.


	3. What Marriage?

**A/N: **Okay. There are spoilers. I just realized this. Some people have not started watching Inuyasha: the final act. Sorry guys. Oh, and yeah, poor Sesshy. Ha-ha, Rin is so clueless. I felt it necessary to add a fan girl-like character. Poor Rin won't get it until way later. And some people said this one seems a lot like someone else's fic... I really didn't mean for that to happen. And I can't remember if I ever read it. But ideas are gonna get repeated a lot, right? Oh. And Rin's feelings start surfacing around this point...

**Disclaimer: (Sesshy pushes me away.) Sesshy: "This ningen onna does not own me or any of the shows related characters." Me: "Ow! You cocky, Youkai! Don't make me find Kagome so she can purify you! And yeah, what he said..." (Sesshy cracks his knuckles.) Me: "Sqweeeeeeee! That was so HOT!"(Sesshy falls over from exposure to perfected fan girl sqwee. I smile.)**

_Rin watched lord Sesshomaru fidget and twitch at the slightest sound outside the garden. He had, earlier, whisked her into this private garden and locked the garden door. Rin felt slightly awkward, having been curled up under a sakura tree, sleeping, until the Daiyoukai snatched her up and flew in a hurry into the garden. What could be bothering the great inu youkai?_

.oOo.

It was dinner time and Sesshomaru wished he could run far, far, far away. Hmmm... Maybe if he used Meido Zangetsuha, he could escape to the netherworld, but he couldn't take Rin with him or he would risk her life and she would never return.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" Rin was oblivious to the seething dragon girl that was glaring daggers at her. (Imagine when Sango is pissed and the dark aura is swirling around her... Yeah that's sort of what Ryuune looks like right now...) Jaken run off to hide from Ryuune's dark, swirly aura. Sesshomaru fought the urge to whisk Rin away to the garden again and this time make her his mate. Then there would be no wedding. But Rin would not understand, and be terrified of him for her very short life. _'This Sesshomaru will not have that.'_

"Well, little ningen, what is your name?" Ryuune half sneered. She openly showed her distaste for Rin.

Rin didn't even notice her sour tone. "Rin's name is Rin! What is your name? What kind of demon are you? How come you're so pretty? Where are you from? Why are you here? Are you related to lord Sesshomaru? Do you-"

"Rin. Let her answer." Sesshomaru smirked at his loves endless questions.

"Well, ningen, my name is Ryuune. I am a dragon. I suppose beauty is inbred. After all look at us side-by-side. I am from the South kingdom. No. I am not his relative, I am his soon to be bride, which is why I am here." Sesshomaru nearly killed her for insulting his Rin.

As always, the insults went over her head. But her brow puckered in thought. "His bride? Lord Sesshomaru, you are getting married? When? Why?" For some reason, Rin felt abandoned and alone. She did not want lord Sesshomaru to leave her, and somehow, she knew he would if he married Ryuune. Her tears began to collect in her eyes, magnifying them. Just looking at her made him feel as if a formidable enemy had thrust a sword through his heart.

"Do not listen to her, Rin. This Sesshomaru has no plans to marry her. She is just mistaken, which is why she is here." Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin nodded, her tears unshed. She suddenly thought of something that she had asked of earlier.

"Ano... Lord Sesshomaru... Where will Rin Sleep?" Rin asked humbly.

"Next to this Sesshomaru's chambers, Rin. This Sesshomaru will show you the way." Said the Daiyoukai, relieved for an excuse to leave the flustered and humiliated Ryuune.

Rin immediately wanted to latch onto the Inu youkai's arm. He was HER lord Sesshomaru. She did not want him leaving her for some youkai hime... No matter how pretty she was.

**A/N: **I know, I know. I wanted it longer but it didn't want to be written... So until next time...


	4. Fantasy and Rivalry

**A/N: **Hey everybody... keep in mind that I have to finish this before the fourteenth, because I'm moving away from a story typing capable computer. Then I won't be ready to type for at least six months. Never fear. I will have many stories written to type and give to you all to read.

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha. Not even in my dreams. **

"_Ano... Lord Sesshomaru... Where will Rin Sleep?" Rin asked humbly._

"_Next to this Sesshomaru's chambers, Rin. This Sesshomaru will show you the way." Said the Daiyoukai, relieved for an excuse to leave the flustered and humiliated Ryuune._

_Rin immediately wanted to latch onto the Inu youkai's arm. He was HER lord Sesshomaru. She did not want him leaving her for some youkai hime... No matter how pretty she was._

.oOo.

Rin looked in wonderment at her room. The room was lavishly furnished with a rather large bed that mainly consisted of silk covered pillows that she could get lost in. Most of the pillows were at least half her height and three times her width and extremely soft and puffy. There were soft pelts covering some other pillows just as big as the silk pillows. The blanket was silk and perfect for any weather. There was a rather large pelt that sort of resembled lord Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. All of her room followed the scheme of red and white and the occasional golden amber silk pillow, the same color of lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

The room was large and had an ivory vanity. There was a large wardrobe that was filled with expensive looking silk kimonos. Of course, there were less expensive ones she could run around the fields of flowers in so she would not get too upset about dirtying them.

'_Wow. Lord Sesshomaru treats his pets well.'_ Rin thought absently as she looked around her new room. Lord Sesshomaru was watching her passively.

Then her eyes caught sight of the rather large balcony doors. She opened them curiously to find an enormous garden half the size of Edo itself. Yōsei-tachi were floating on the breeze with their colorful wings. The little fairies were of all colors and shimmered dazzlingly. A shining silver yōsei drifted towards her. It seated itself on her hand. Upon further inspection, Rin noticed that the little shimmery yōsei was female.

"Pretty ningen, will you play with us? We yōsei-tachi are very lonely. We will braid flowers into your hair. We can teach you many things. Won't you come and play?" A voice like the tinkling of chimes was heard from the little silver yōsei.

Rin was dazzled. She stared at the beautiful little winged creature in astonishment. "You are so pretty!" She exclaimed.

Silver bells were heard as the tiny yōsei laughed. She smiled at Rin. "The ningyo are even more beautiful than I. Perhaps you would like to see them? They would love to sing for you." The friendly yōsei said.

"There are ningyo here as well?" Rin asked, amazed at the fairytale come true.

"Yes. And I do believe there is a baby gurifon as well..." A screech was heard and a baby bird-like creature that, Rin realized, must be the baby lion-bird-creature that was called a gurifon flew into view. The little animal made soft noises once it landed near Rin, nudging her calve. Sesshomaru watched the well intended mythical creatures. The only thing left to do was to gather a few phoenixes. Those birds had fiery personalities but were gentle to the person they took a liking to. He thought of finding a little kitsune kit for Rin to raise and remembered to only find an orphaned one, as opposed to killing the parents. Rin had a scary sixth sense about that sort of thing. Last time he had taken a baby rabbits parents and slaughtered them so he could give her the baby. She knew and would not talk to him for as long as the bunny was with her. He shuddered. Yes, a kitsune would make a good pet for her.

.oOo.

Ryuune bit her thumbnail. There _had_ to be a way to get rid of that ningen chit. She would tolerate many a thing, but a human rival was not one of them. The little ugly wench was trying to steal HER Sesshomaru. Killing her outright would leave her in bad graces with Sesshomaru. Perhaps befriending her and tricking her into leaving. Yes, that would work. All she had to do was make sure that the toad thing would not interfere. She wondered how she was to get the girl alone...

.oOo.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin made friends with all the yōsei-tachi and ningyo and the baby gurifon. She now knew there was an onsen here and was even happier to find the ningyo could follow her there and not be harmed. The yōsei could join her as well, but only the female ones. The males knew if they were to follow, lord Sesshomaru would extract their tiny heads from the rest of them. That, and the reason that they respected Rin too much to do such a thing, kept them from going into the onsen with her. A guard for the garden might be necessary, seeing as how Ryuune refused to leave though he had officially broken the arrangement... More like tore it and shredded it in her face and then melted it with the poison of his claws, then set the remaining goo on fire...

"Rin. If you are happy here, this Sesshomaru needs to attend to some matters before they get out of hand."

.oOo.

The Lady Mother sighed. Her son was just so irritating sometimes. As it was, he had unconsciously groomed the little ningen onna to be his mate at an early age. She had seen a glimmer of emotion on her sons face when she had given Rin her life back that looked a lot like the emotion Inutaisho called love. The emotion one would have for a life mate. She had tested him with the promise of more land and political power by the arranged marriage to see if he loved the ningen. He had passed, but now there would be more tests, on his _and_ her with the foolish dragon chasing after her son. A truly vexing problem...

**A/N: **This is getting better and better as I type... at least I think so... So. Read and review!


	5. Steamy baths and Siblings

**A/N:** Okay: -ahem- this chapter contains mild nudity... dutdudutduduh... A little language... etcetera, etcetera, oh. And the lady mother showing actual emotion. I love my... hobby? Eh...

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters in this story... and I also don't own a car... but that's beside the point ... -_-;**

_The Lady Mother sighed. Her son was just so irritating sometimes. As it was, he had unconsciously groomed the little ningen onna to be his mate at an early age. She had seen a glimmer of emotion on her sons face when she had given Rin her life back that looked a lot like the emotion Inutaisho called love. The emotion one would have for a life mate. She had tested him with the promise of more land and political power by the arranged marriage to see if he loved the ningen. He had passed, but now there would be more tests, on his and her with the foolish dragon chasing after her son. A truly vexing problem..._

.oOo.

Rin was walking around the castle. She had told lord Sesshomaru that she wanted to explore the grounds little by little. She walked into several furnished rooms. Now she was in front of a set of paper doors. She felt steam which meant it was a bath. Most likely a hot spring. She barely opened it to find her lord in all his glory. He was much larger than anyone would have thought possible. The maids had told her all about mating (ALL about it.) so she wandered if it would fit into any demoness. She wandered if all males' parts were so big or if it was just her lord. She blushed remembering that the maids had told her it was frowned upon to look upon a man like this if he was not that persons mate or husband. She forgot herself and slammed the doors shut, alerting Sesshomaru. He looked out of the bath to see the back of a quickly fleeing Rin. Well. That was a bit embarrassing.

The lady mother had walked up to see this transpire. Seeing how she was the lady, she was not allowed to show emotions except for perhaps boredom. She put her sleeve in front of her face to hide her smile. She quickly walked back to her room to laugh till she cried.

Ryuune, of course had seen this transpire as well. She grew red with rage. How DARE that ningen harlot watch HER future mate bathe! That little ugly girl would not win against her pure demon self. There was no possible way that Sesshomaru would allow it, seeing as how he hated his own hanyou brother.

.oOo.

Sesshomaru was, of course working on a little letter to his brother. His Rin seemed to love the hanyou's mate. It looked like this.

(Sorry people. It wont let me cross stuff out so underlines equals line through it, kay?)

_Stupid Hanyou,_ The hanyou will not come if I insult him Sesshomaru thought.

_Dear _No.

_Inuyasha,_ Better.

_It has come to my attention that my __future mate__ward is __annoyingly__ amazingly close with your mate. I __begrudgingly summons__ you__ wish for you and your mate come to my homestead. The estate is in the clouds. Ask __the buffoon named__ Myouga for directions. There will be rooms and food (no, I will not poison it __no matter how much I want to__). If you wish, bring the kit, demon slayer, and monk, __and any children that any of you have had_ he thought of all the damage the castle would receive if the children came._ leave your children behind with trusted villagers. Come as soon as you get this if you will._

_Lord of the Western lands_Too formal.

_Sincerely_A lie.

_Your brother_ Neither one of us wants to admit that

_Love_! What the hell! Where did that come from!

_..._At a loss for words

_Sesshomaru_

He looked it over and sealed the rough draft and decided he would send it instead of wasting paper. He had better things to do than rewrite it.

"Jaken. Deliver this to Inuyasha. Now." Jaken obeyed, fearing for his life. After Jaken left, Sesshomaru rubbed temples in preparation for the headache that was bound to occur. Inuyasha was so damn loud; it was hard to believe he had the exceptional hearing of a dog. At least Rin would be happy...

.oOo.

Sesshomaru looked toward the gate of his private gardens that Rin now enjoyed wandering and playing with the yōsei-tachi and the ningyo. Now, what would be a good guardian and not hurt Rin...?

"Sesshomaru, you condescending bastard, get out here!" An obnoxiously loud voice called. A squeal from the garden was emitted. Rin sounded happy... and loud...

**A/N: **Okay. Ideas on the guardian anyone? So far, I haven't gotten a single flame... I probably just jinxed myself... Oh well. Now. To work on Six!


	6. Hanyous and Headaches

**A/N:** Yeah. Eventually a nanny will be added thanks to one of my reviewers. Thanks you guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. If I did the universe would explode from my awesomeness. Alas, Inuyasha does NOT belong to me.**

_Sesshomaru looked toward the gate of his private gardens that Rin now enjoyed wandering and playing with the yōsei-tachi and the ningyo. Now, what would be a good guardian and not hurt Rin...?_

"_Sesshomaru, you condescending bastard, get out here!" An obnoxiously loud voice called. A squeal from the garden was emitted. Rin sounded happy... and loud..._

.oOo.

Sesshomaru's head ached, and it was only the first day. His hanyou of a brother sat opposite him, ears twitching. It would be endearing if he were not so damn loud. His friends and mate sat near him.

"Inuyasha. You do not need to yell. We can all hear you. Now, what is it you wish to ask?" Sesshomaru demanded rather than ask.

"I'm here cause my ass of a brother sent his toad with that shitty letter. And just so you know, I can read what you scribbled out." Inuyasha grumbled. Then he leaned in. "Sesshomaru, are you really planning on making Rin your mate?" At this, Sesshomaru became flustered and SHOWED it.

"Inuyasha. Speak of this subject to no one." Sesshomaru murmured. This made the hanyou smirk.

.oOo.

Ryuune gasped when she saw a hanyou with white hair and a red haori and hakama walking down the hall. His dog ears twitched her way. She could not believe this. Sesshomaru's castle was under siege by his own brother. She screamed and everything went dark.

.oOo.

Inuyasha was minding his own business when he heard an earth shattering scream. He turned to see a dragon lady drop to the ground. Inuyasha sweat dropped. Did she see a spider or something? Sesshomaru appeared and looked down at the dragon girl. He sidestepped her and showed no sign of helping her.

"Ignore the foolish wench. Inuyasha. Do you know of a youkai that is strong and fast and can be loyal?"

"The only one I knew of was Entei, but he's long dead. What do you need a demon like that for?" Inuyasha answered slightly confused.

"I need a guard for my personal garden gates so that she," he points to the unconscious dragon, "does not walk through it to my room. Also, I do not trust her near Rin."

"Yeah? Well, good luck with that." Inuyasha said, at a loss for words.

.oOo.

Sesshomaru had squeezed information out of his brother of the demon horse Enteis' grave site. Now he stood above the grave holding Tenseiga. Somehow, the pallbearers brought the soul of the demon horse back on Tenseigas' command. The soul put its body back together, and Sesshomaru eradicated the pallbearers. Entei arose, fully loyal to his new master.

"Entei. You will be the guard to my personal gardens. You shall also protect my future mate Rin. You shall meet her when we arrive at my castle. Bring harm to Rin and you will die a second death that will be agonizingly slow. Understood." He did not ask, he stated it like the horse demon had said it instead.

The horse pawed the ground and whinnied softly, asking his new master where to go. The Daiyoukai flew towards his home in the west with his new subject trailing behind him.

.oOo.

When Ryuune had awoken, she was in her room. The events before the darkness claimed her made her gasp. She ran to the lady mother to tell her of the distress.

"Lady Mother! It is terrible! Sesshomarus' brother, that damned half breed, is trying to take over the castle!" Ryuune cried.

The lady mother stared at her blankly. "You are aware that my son _invited_ the hanyou to his castle, correct?"

"Why! The foolish hanyou and Sesshomaru _hate_ each other!" Ryuune cried. Had she misread the feelings between the siblings?

"Not so much. They just can't get along quietly very well." The lady mother chuckled. "Those two have settled most of the problems between them. The only one left is my sons' condescending attitude. He is about to fix this problem soon."

"How is he gonna do that?" Ryuune was curious.

"My son is going to mate the little ningen, Rin. She will be a sweet daughter in law."

Ryuune gaped at the lady mother. Noooooooooooo!

**A/N: **Okay, This is gonna have to wrap up soon... Sorry, but if I can't finish this before the 14th of July, everyone will have to wait half a year... (Hides from some readers)


	7. Girl talk in the garden

**A/N:** yeah. I feel the love... And IcegirlJenni, Please don't boom my pm box...

**Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Inuyasha. Thank you.**

"_My son is going to mate the little ningen, Rin. She will be a sweet daughter in law."_

_Ryuune gaped at the lady mother. Noooooooooooo!_

.oOo.

Sesshomaru arrived with Entei in tow. Rin saw Entei and squealed. Sesshomaru worried that she was afraid until she ran up to the demon horse and hugged the horse as best she could. The demon snorted his discomfort but recognized the onnas' scent as one of the ones on his master. The horse was smart enough to understand that this ningen onna was his hime. He was to serve her as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he's gorgeous!" Rin said, petting his neck and making the horse very, very happy. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. Of course, Rin could warm up to any demon.

"Rin. He is your guardian, and he will guard the garden when I am away." Sesshomaru murmured. Now all I have to do is find a tutor... The old miko should do. What was her name? Kaede, that's it.

.oOo.

That afternoon, after dinner, Rin was in the garden with the girls from Inuyashas' group and the usual creatures that inhabited the garden. The girls were having girl talk as female yōsei-tachi braided their hair and weaved sweet smelling flowers into the braids. The ningyo were singing for background music, and Entei was allowing Rin to rest on his side.

"So, Rin, how are you and Sesshomaru doing? Or should I say _what _are you doing?" Kagome whispered. Unknown to them, their girl talk was being eavesdropped on by a sneaky Daiyoukai.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked nervously.

"You know. Has anything juicy happened between you two? _Anything_?" Sango answered.

"I swear, since you two married, Miroku has been rubbing off on you, Sango. But yeah, that's what I was getting at." Kagome giggled. Rin turned red.

"Ano... That depends... Does accidently looking in on him undressing while he prepared to bathe count?" A tomato red Rin asked.

The girls hesitated to see if she was joking and saw otherwise. They cracked up, further embarrassing her.

"So, what does he look like under all those clothes? Is he big?"

"Oh he has to be if my half demon husband is any clue. He's huge so that must mean Sesshomaru is even bigger!" Kagome giggled out before Rin could say anything.

"He is a lot bigger than I expected any man to be. To be honest, I doubt a giant would have a big enough passage..." Rin confessed, leaving the girls speechless. They burst into fits of giggles.

Sesshomaru heard Rins' declaration and was both embarrassed and proud.

.oOo.

Ryuune was walking by the garden when her acute hearing heard the conversation. Her face turned bright red and then purple. How _dare_ that ningen commoner gossip over the man she supposedly loved! Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was very happy to be talked of like that. She stormed away in a silent huff. And worse yet, she had SEEN Sesshomaru in all his glory and lived to tell about it. If Ryuune had anything to say about it, she wouldn't live much longer (She doesn't, I do.) [Quit butting in.]

**A/N:** Okay, shorter than I wanted, But it's all I got...


	8. Bye bye, Ryuune!

_**A/N: **__Okay shorter chapter than I expected, but hey, it's something right?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha…. It's the other way around.**_

_Ryuune was walking by the garden when her acute hearing heard the conversation. Her face turned bright red and then purple. How _dare_ that ningen commoner gossip over the man she supposedly loved! Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was very happy to be talked of like that. She stormed away in a silent huff. And worse yet, she had SEEN Sesshomaru in all his glory and lived to tell about it. If Ryuune had anything to say about it, she wouldn't live much longer (She doesn't, I do.) [Quit butting in.]_

.oOo.

Ryuune had an idea. Something that would leave the little twits' spirit crushed. Now all she had to do was execute it.

.oOo.

Sesshomaru became alert as he listened to the doors to the bath open. Who would dare join him while he relaxed? His senses were dulled by the mist and the sake he had been drinking. Unknown to him, the sake was laced with aphrodisiacs and had been left there by none other than Ryuune ( *COUGH* slut *COUGH COUGH*). He was unable to make out who it was, but a warm body pressed against him.

.oOo.

Rin stared at the letter she read. Ryuune wanted to show her something in the bath? She made her way to the room. She stopped at the doors when she heard a moan. Her heart picked up speed. She opened it slightly to see Ryuune and her lord in quite a compromising position. Ryuune had moaned and lord Sesshomaru was not pushing her away. Something inside Rin broke seeing this for some reason. Tears began to drop from her face.

.oOo.

Through the drugged haze, Sesshomaru noticed the sharp scent of salt. His eyes turned towards the doors to see it slightly opened with Rins' face shedding tears being revealed. Sesshomaru lurched out of his drugged stupor and shoved the vile dragon away. He immediately dashed out of the spring and was dressed before she could blink. He opened the doors further, and Rin looked up at him tearfully. He raised her up and held her to him with his left arm. He turned to the deceitful dragon. He used his hand to turn Rins' face from the scene. He then produced his poison whip and slashed her to pieces. He then led Rin to his room.

.oOo.

Chihiro, a servant at Sesshomarus' castle, sighed when she heard the bell ring. When she reached her lord, she received instructions to clean the spring of filth. This puzzled her. When she looked into the bath, she saw blood, Ryuunes' remains, and her lords poison. She sweat dropped. How exactly was she supposed to clean _this?_


	9. Sesshomarus' interesting situation

**A/N: **Hey! I know, that last chapter was short, but I think this one will be pretty long… and I may put in a lemon, just for the heads up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. But this story line in mine.**

_Chihiro, a servant at Sesshomarus' castle, sighed when she heard the bell ring. When she reached her lord, she received instructions to clean the spring of filth. This puzzled her. When she looked into the bath, she saw blood, Ryuunes' remains, and her lords poison. She sweat dropped. How exactly was she supposed to clean _this_?_

.oOo.

Leaving the best of the best to clean up the little mess, Sesshomaru looked over to Rin. Rin was still crying and was staring at him with a hurt and confused expression. He pulled her to him. It seemed the aphrodisiac was not out of his system. He shed his haori and hakama. Was it just him or was it hot? Rin gasped and tried to cover her eyes, but Sesshomaru would have none of that. He pulled her closer. He pulled her face closer to his. Their lips touched in a tender kiss, which quickly developed into a battle for domination that Sesshomaru won by a landslide. He settled Rin under him and started to let his hand wander. He started to disrobe her and was already pressing his manhood on her when a female servant knocked at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your bath is cleaned and dinner is ready." the servant said.

He growled. "I will be down shortly. You may go." He raised himself from Rins' soft body. He avoided eye contact for her sake. If he were to even look at her, they would be skipping dinner, and probably food for three days after. Damned aphrodisiac.

.oOo.

Kagome and Sango watched a fuming and flushed Sesshomaru walk in to the dining hall followed by a cherry red Rin. She sat between them and seemed very interested in the wood of the table. Kagome and Sango grinned. Rins' face turned a shade darker. There was gonna be some girl talk in her early future; like after dinner.

Inuyasha nudged Miroku, who looked up to see them enter and the way the girls acted. Something was going on, and by the way Sesshomaru was acting, it didn't finish. They looked at each other and grinned. Best to leave lord grump alone.

Sesshomaru could see there was going to be some lovely girl talk after the meal. It seemed he was going to have to improvise on the solution to his problem.

.oOo.

Rin stared at the two faces and the glowing beings who were, of course, female. They were waiting for her to 'spill the beans' as Kagome said. She took a deep breath and told them all that happened. They sqweed like fan girls when they heard this.

Sesshomaru listened to the females babble as he tried to release. The shrill noise nearly distracted him from his problem until he hit a point where he could not hold back a hoarse cry.

Rin heard the scream of her lord and ran to his aid. What she saw was Sesshomaru fully disrobed and something white speckled all the way up to his throat. He looked at her with shock and didn't bother to try to hide himself. As embarrassing as it was, he didn't mind his soon to be mate seeing him in this state of undress. Rin turned so red, she was glowing. Then everything went dark for our poor Rin.

**A/N:** Well. That was interesting. Next chapter is the last and will most likely be much longer. And YAY! Chihiro cleaned it up! I forgot to mention this, but I do not own the name of Chihiro. She is off of Spirited Away, which I do not own.


	10. Finally the Finale

**A/N: **Okay. Too many computer malfunctions to make a big one so sorry…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It made my day.**

_Rin heard the scream of her lord and ran to his aid. What she saw was Sesshomaru fully disrobed and something white speckled all the way up to his throat. He looked at her with shock and didn't bother to try to hide himself. As embarrassing as it was, he didn't mind his soon to be mate seeing him in this state of undress. Rin turned so red, she was glowing. Then everything went dark for our poor Rin._

.oOo.

Sesshomaru caught Rin before she hit the ground. He heard the footfalls of the approaching girls. "Leave. I will take care of Rin." He said before they could see anything that would embarrass him. Then he looked down to see that Rin was covered in the mess he made, thanks to his heroic catch. He smirked. There was a way to fix this.

.oOo.

Rin woke up in a warm place with steam everywhere. She felt as if it were a dream. She relaxed into what she thought was a rock. The 'rock' moved to where it held her in place. At first she feared she was going to be devoured, but then heard a familiar voice.

"Rin. You are fine. This Sesshomaru will let nothing hurt you." She reddened, realizing that the 'rock' was her lord Sesshomaru. She looked down to see herself bare. She felt skin underneath her, which meant he was nude as well. 'Oh, kami, we are naked and touching!' Rin thought.

'_Our mate is so close…_' Sesshomarus beast spoke up.

'Be quiet. I am trying to enjoy myself.' He growled internally.

'_-PANT PANT- Mate…. Want mate…_' It whined.

'Shut up.'

Unknown to him, he had risen under Rin and she began to get curious. She looked down, but the water and steam obscured her view. She tentatively reached down and grabbed the rather large appendage, causing Sesshomaru to jump. He immediately whined happily, but Rin mistook it for pain and let go and tried to apologize. He growled, having been released and grabbed her hand to show her how he wished to be handled. After he was thoroughly worked, and Rin was red, he relaxed and pulled Rin back to lay on his chest.

Lord Sesshomaru was acting very different. Rin was so confused. Rin hoped he was feeling well. It was rather embarrassing and exciting, what he was doing. Sesshomaru felt a bit jittery. He needed to take Rin now. He picked Rin up and stepped out of the bath and flashed to his room.

He laid Rin on his futon. His eyes looked like warm honey. His body was soft yet firm. His member was thick, long, and felt like silk covered steel. Rin was becoming very red. She felt like she would faint. He felt like he was on fire. He had to be inside her.

.oOo.

"I wander how our friend is doing tonight." Miroku said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Don't you mean _who_ he's doing? And if that aint obvious, then you're kinda dumb. It's Rin, of course." Inuyasha wise cracked.

"Sit." Inuyasha hit the floor. "You don't have to be so vulgar." Kagome said.

.oOo.

The next morning, Sesshomaru and Rin emerged from the daiyoukais' room. Rin was as red as a strawberry. Sesshomaru was grinning from ear to ear… er ….. Or smirking…

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled knowingly. Sango blushed and smiled. Miroku raised his eyebrow suggestively.

.oOo.

Outside, in the garden, the girls were talking about the events of the previous night. Inuyasha and Miroku were eavesdropping on her. Entei snorted. Those idiots.

And so Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and said the words that will start a sequel…. "Rin. Your pregnant."

**A/N: **Sorry guys. Last chapter out and it wasn't as long as I wanted.


End file.
